


Back to 19

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	Back to 19

及川彻二十七岁，再一次和他的发小在赛场上相见。岩泉一在场地的那端，及川彻在场地的这端，他将要享受这场——几乎像是专门为他准备的、奢侈的——内战。

很难说是“好久不见”，但是及川仍然在看到日本队的一霎那，做出了好久不见的口型。他站在阿根廷队的最前端，而注意到他口型的人并不多，其中岩泉挑了挑眉——所以说分手并不会影响他们之间的默契，甚至没有影响到他们的关系。及川仍然能够在岩泉的目光所及处恰到好处地去试图惹怒他，岩泉仍然能够在每一次都恰好看向及川，精准捕捉。及川向他比出三根手指，岩泉坚定地比出一根手指，食指。如果人再少一点，或者说，只有他们两个人的话，或许中指将会取代食指。当然，不变的是，岩泉竖起的指头只会有一根。

排球被抛在手掌之间转动，最终用指尖抵住球面。及川听见裁判吹响的哨声，排球在最契合的位置被抛起，他一如既往地，嘴唇将绷着的一口气抿住，脸颊鼓起，球和注意力一齐对准目标。

头顶的灯光明亮到刺眼，每一根神经都在聚光灯之下，舞台中央。佐久早使排球免于过早与地板接触，将比分维持在0:0的状态之中。兴奋从及川的指尖传至大脑，血液滚烫，他忍不住用舌头安抚略显焦躁的嘴唇，视线黏在球上，以及旁边的球员身上。

不是一，是三。比赛如他所愿又稍有不愿地进入到最后一局，转头时余光看到日本队长椅上的岩泉，于是及川加大了右手的发力，将排球抛给左前方的主攻手。双臂高举时，暂时遮住了两边的空间，只留下头顶耀眼的大灯。排球以一道圆润的弧线为轨迹，双臂在抛物线的顶点时放下——顶灯变成了太阳。

及川并不认为自己会在比赛中分神进而开始回忆过去的人，更不必说将头顶的灯光看成飞机窗口的阳光，飞机降落时带来耳鸣的阵痛也绝非赛场上会出现的情况——除非他们在一架正在降落的玻璃顶飞机里比赛。

他终于回到地面。飞机的前轮与地面陡然接触，绕着跑道滑行。及川恍惚着，身体自己从行李架上取下行李，跟着人流，通过海关入境，取出托运行李，远远地，看到来接机的岩泉。如同从大脑昏沉无法思考的梦中惊醒，又被拖入另一个梦境。

“及川哥（及川さん）！”他听见岩泉如此喊他，穿着那件品味极差的T恤，向他挥手。及川低下头，看到自己身上那件准备在比完赛后穿着的衬衫。

当然，最为震撼的还是岩泉对他的称呼。上一次听到这种称呼，或许还是岩泉第一次见到他姐姐的时候，有些不安又拘谨，顺从地被姐姐捏了捏脸颊。及川记得自己就在岩泉身边，非常不忿地跟着一起捏了捏岩泉的脸，却被后者无情地拍开。

眼前的岩泉，与其说是年轻，不如说是稚嫩。及川清了清仿佛被口水呛到的嗓子，尽量维持着声音的平板：“你喊我什么？”

“及川哥。”岩泉听话地，口齿清晰地重复了一次。

及川真正被自己的口水呛到了。他看到岩泉投来关切的目光，忽然觉得仿佛被人用排球狠狠地撞到了太阳穴，疼痛从皮肤的最外层传入大脑，神经震惊地变成字的形状：在做梦吗？他急忙去翻一直机械地捏在手中的护照，姓名、国籍、出生日期和出入境的时间都没有问题，就算是走神，持续的时间未免也过于长了。及川盯着岩泉熟悉又陌生的脸，张开口却不知道该说些什么。

岩泉向他挥了挥手里的车钥匙，钥匙和掌心之间夹着一张驾驶证。及川凑过去，看到和自己不同年的出生日期。喉咙深处传来不真实的干涸感，又近乎于想要呕吐。过度的真实性让他难以说服自己这是在梦中或是分神时的幻想，但现实的荒诞又让他无法接受自己属于这样世界的一份子。

他花了一段时间来使自己显得和这个像是将除他以外的一切都向后推迟了八年的世界不那么格格不入。从机场到岩泉公寓的路还是和及川记忆中的一样，他听着岩泉颇为客气地和他讲述最近发生的那些事情，像是学业进展、排球比赛以及拜访空井崇等等。空井崇。及川愣了一下，连忙打开手机，岩泉发给他的照片比记忆中要……端正许多，不过仍然是因为太在意按下快门而显得不走心的笑容，旁边的牛岛和岩泉的表情相同，看上去颇为不适应。小岩的拍照技术是永恒不变的烂——这或许给及川带来了一丝安心感。

在进入公寓前、岩泉在书包里寻找钥匙时，及川的心情忽然变得微妙起来。在之前——他和岩泉是同样的十九岁时，他们还没有分手，但对于二十七岁的他和二十七岁的岩泉而言，他们已经分手三个月了。及川难以确定时间线把他们的关系定在哪里——或者说，在这边完全没有恋爱的可能吧？！他脸色不太好地去思索他们之间相差的八年：岩泉还在过三五七节时，大概已经有女孩子约他一起逛夏日祭；岩泉还在国小的低年级时，他已经国中毕业；他准备去阿根廷时，小岩甚至还没有从国小毕业——不管怎么看，完全没有一起打排球的时间，更不用提恋爱的问题了。于是及川放下心来，准备姑且以兄长的态度去面对岩泉，却看到对方右手中指的戒指。

不妙。及川不敢低头，大拇指缓慢地凑到自己右手中指的根部，摸到和掌心同样温度的金属圆环，他忽然想到自己入籍阿根廷之前的事情。

我们会结婚吗？他问。  
我们是永远的、最好的朋友吧。  
是啊。岩泉说。  
是哦。及川说。

十九岁的岩泉将水杯推到他面前，十九岁的眼睛盯着他：“及川哥，之前的比赛真是太帅了！”

他斟酌了片刻：“哪一场？”及川大人每一场比赛都超帅的啊。

如果是面对和他出生仅相差四十天的岩泉，他大概会加上后面的那句话，甚至还会模仿岩泉夸他的语气——和他出生相差四十天的岩泉，并不会使用这种语气来夸赞他，而是一种更加理所当然又意料之中的语气，而他也不需要斟酌片刻，会顺理成章、自然而然地接受这样的夸赞。

而事实上如果是不存在的，所以他斟酌了一下，岩泉对他也颇为客气。

“就是奥运会阿根廷和日本对决的那一场！简直太帅了……漂亮地拿下三连胜，真不愧是及川哥啊，和队友的配合太厉害了，我也想和及川哥一起打一场比赛啊。”

就像是一张顶着岩泉脸的陌生人一样。及川难以感受到被夸奖后应得的愉快，而三连胜……他吐出一口气，手指捻着刘海。不管在哪里，都会打败所有人的嘛。

热，岩泉起身，把空调的温度再调低了一点。好像有很多不一样的地方——比如说，他熟悉的岩泉会和他争夺空调遥控器的使用权，在抢到遥控器之后迅速将温度调低，把自己的外套胡乱地裹到及川身上，而不是像这样——提前将温度调到他习惯的温度，而自己的额头上出现一层细小的汗。当然，岩泉额头上的汗大抵也不全是热的，他们的遥控器争夺战，也只不过是三摄氏度而已。

再比如说橘子。眼前的桌面上垒了一座橘子的塔，及川想起在宫城县过年的时候。他们总会一起过年，或者在及川家，或者在岩泉家。他窝在被炉里不愿出去，而岩泉便趁机在他的头顶上垒橘子塔。及川会在岩泉垒了两三层后晃晃脑袋，橘子滚落到地上，在岩泉发出遗憾的“啊——”之后，进入到吃橘子的环节。

“小岩剥两人份的啦。”及川不愿意伸出手，声音懒洋洋地拖长。

“哈？才不要。”岩泉挑眉，将半个橘子塞进自己嘴里。

“我可是二传手欸，”他开始毫无逻辑地试图占便宜，“剥完橘子之后指甲会发黄，手指也会变得不灵活——啊、会影响传球吧？小岩，你会剥两人份的吧？”

岩泉低下头，看了看自己的指甲，又掀开被炉，看了看及川的手。最终，他用脚踹了踹及川的腿。“一颗橘子一碗拉面，”岩泉迅速将一整颗剥好的橘子塞进及川嘴里，在他忙着咀嚼、来不及说话时补上后半句，“成交。”

而现在既不存在毫无逻辑的话也不存在一颗橘子换一碗拉面的交易。及川坐在椅子上，心不在焉地剥桔子，电视里放着奥运会的重播录像，还没有放到阿根廷与日本对决的那一场。他盯着电视画面，熟悉的、不熟悉的，像是游戏打到最后一关的中途忽然读档，进行二周目。

及川忽然想到中学时期发生的一些事情。像是放学后，他戴着眼镜去岩泉的教室找他。及川站在教室的后门，眼镜将视野割裂出一个长方形的框，教室里仅剩下的三个人站在框的中央，窗户开着，风舒缓地吹着云和窗帘。他忘记了岩泉同学的脸，只记得中间说话的岩泉，在回忆中，他忽然觉得这个场景有些像galgame的CG，在CG收集处的标题或许是“放学后-04”。岩泉看到他，点了点头，手指比了一个二：等我两分钟。

接下来触发的剧情应该是告白。在只有他们两个人的、回家的路上，训练结束后的脸还在发红，今天却比平时还要更红一些。

我说啊。他们当中的一个人大概会这样开口。我们交往吧。

……现在才说啊。另一个人会这样回复，用胳膊肘捅一捅对方的腰部。不过也不算晚就是了。

很难说恋人与挚友的关系应当是什么样。它们被比较、被探讨，在他们的手牵在一起之前，也或多或少思考过这个问题，而双手交握之后，问题消失了——不需要解决的问题便不再是问题。

“及川哥，”游戏的主人公关切地询问道，“你不舒服吗？今天从见面起就很奇怪。”

及川转过头，十九岁的岩泉眼里映出二十七岁的自己。他从游戏的结局段一一下子被转移到game over的地方，猝不及防。

“抱歉，有点入神了。”及川说。“今天状态大概不是很好……说起来，我们交往之后……变化很大吗？”说出交往这个词时，发声显得格外艰难。

岩泉的脸颊发红，额头上的汗似乎更多了。“有……有过接吻，”他低声说，“拥抱的方式也不太一样……”

不对，不是这种。如果和小岩交往之后变成这种样子，未免也太过奇怪了。及川想起他们的分手。最显眼的原因或许是谈恋爱前后的关系变化并不大，他这样想，在难得的一次见面后，他对岩泉说。岩泉先是习惯性地“哈？”，之后撅起嘴，又有些困惑地表示：我们有上床啊，之前完全不会这样吧。怎么了，及川？你那边发生什么了？

伴随着近期的状态欠佳，及川未能得到能够令他足够满意的答案——当然，他也并不清楚自己满意的答案是什么，只是在那段时间不愿接受这样的答案。在岩泉的“我明白了”之后，他们重新变成了挚友。及川的状态忽然也随之上升，面对日本队也愈发得心应手。最终，他在奥运赛场上再次见到岩泉，状态极佳。

他相信自己的决定是正确的，但忽然开始犹豫——决定与结果之间的联系是否像他认为的那样紧密。他以欠佳的状态在面对日本队的第一次比赛中仍然获得了胜利——艰难地、惊险地、值得回味地，他将这归结为感情问题对球感的影响，而在分手后的一场对决中，他顺利地把与日本队的战绩刷新成为了2:0。上升状态哦，及川想，拍了拍队友的肩膀。

第三局是未知的。他没能经历那场正式的比赛，而在这样的世界中，结果又被过早地写下，没有体会到亲身战胜的快感。不过、我果然是冠军嘛，他咽下一瓣橘子，又塞给旁边的岩泉一瓣。岩泉盯着电视里的比赛出神，习惯性地咽下及川无意识递过去的水果。及川盯着岩泉的侧脸，看到他因为排球闪闪发光的眼睛，和记忆中的一模一样。

不管怎么说，及川手指蘸了水在桌上画圈，排球出现又消失，小岩对排球都是一样的啊。他戳了戳岩泉的胳膊：“小岩，要不要一起打排球？”

“当然！”

尽管是一样的回答，但是仍然存在着一些差别——比如说，和他同龄的岩泉语气会更加理所当然。

及川比平时更加细致地观察岩泉，和先前几乎反过来了。他用这个世界和自己的记忆进行对比，放大了每一处的不一样，又试图找出那些相同点。比如说，岩泉扣球时的姿势，和队友比赛时的喊声，乃至吃饭时第一口是拉面还是油豆腐。

他和岩泉大学社团的同学打了在这边的第一场球，第二场只有他和岩泉，第三场加入了岩泉在当地俱乐部熟识的几个人。及川在比赛开始前对着岩泉比手指，用口型说第三场也会赢下来。岩泉在网对面撅嘴，比出一根食指，就像是奥运会上的那场比赛一样。

体育馆的顶灯很亮。排球划过一道高高的弧线落到这边，一传贴着地面将球传给及川，及川双臂升高，从右边将球传给了最左边的主攻手——双臂放下时，余光看到了身边淡蓝色队服的队友，以及红色队服的对手。主攻手扣球的力道很大，砸向日本队的界内，又弹到界外。队友呼喊着拥住他，仿佛十九岁的岩泉都是走神时的一场梦。

日本队叫了暂停。及川飞快地瞟了一眼对面的岩泉，他抿着嘴，但心情似乎不错，拍了拍影山的肩膀，说话时背过身去，及川看不到他的正脸。

记忆像是海水被倒带，海浪退回到大海中央，露出了先前被吞噬的前浪。梦一般却又像是真实发生过的那些事变得模糊，恢复到比赛中的状态。仍然是及川发球，他抬头看了看头顶明亮的大灯，深吸一口气，抛球，跃起，扣球。

最终裁判吹响哨子，阿根廷的大比分从一变成了二，宫侑的脸最先变得很臭。及川向岩泉比出三根手指，后者谨慎地扫视摄像机是否注意到自己这边，向及川竖了一个中指。

果然是我赢嘛。及川对着比中指的岩泉作出照相的手势，手还未放下，就被被队友搭着肩膀离开。

他在宿舍门口遇到岩泉，对方看起来已经等了一会儿了。及川看到二十七岁的岩泉穿着黑色的队服，头发微妙地偏分，忽然很想拥抱他。

于是他也这样做了。岩泉挥起的手还没来得及落下，便听到及川在他耳边小声说：“我们交往吧。”

岩泉的手掌不轻不重地拍向及川的后背：“你这家伙，不要因为赢了就得意忘形了啊。”

及川的声音变得闷闷的：“……赢了是正常发挥，很普通的一件事啦，不会因为这个得意忘形。”

“这种话明显就是得意过头了啊！”岩泉毫不客气地揉乱对方的头发，手指不经意间碰到脸颊时的触感发烫。

及川没能等到对方的回答，又把话重复了一遍：“小岩，我们交往吧。”

“……刚才也没有拒绝你。”岩泉说。


End file.
